About Boobs
by Devektra
Summary: Boobs were not everything in the world, who cares if she was a B cup again? Apparently, Atsushi did.


**Because Murasakibara is just too cute for his own good (and I'm sucker for tall boys). I just had to get it out of my system. Silly and a bit non sense. I apologize for typos/grammar mistakes (I don't have a beta). And if you like let me know what you think.**

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke characters.**

* * *

"Shira-chin, I found you." The lazy voice talked to her.

Ren Shirahime felt a big shadow falling upon her figure and opened her hazel eyes. "Atsushi." She smiled for him. Lying on the ground made him look even bigger, she could see his violet eyes peeking through the pile of snacks he was carrying on his arms, his hair tied in a sloppy ponytail.

She patted in the spot next to her and soon he was sitting his long figure, crossing his infinite legs and ripping open the first package of chips. Swallowing the first chunk of food, he asked her. "Why are you hiding on the roof, Shira-chin?"

She turned her head to face him, still lying comfortably on the roof's ground. "I'm not hiding, Atsushi." She closed her eyes again. "I'm just more sleepy than hungry now."

Earlier, she poked her head through the cafeteria's door only to see his lavender mane among the other students in the line sticking out like a sore thumb. Too much people, too much effort, and she wasn't really that hungry anyway.

"Shira-chin never eats anything." He was done with the chips and opened a box of chocolate snacks.

"I do eat, Atsushi, but only when I need to." This argument was getting old, and he never seemed to be slightly satisfied, actually it was like he never listened to what she said.

But this is Atsushi Murasakibara, her boyfriend with a child's mind in a giant's body. But she wouldn't get mad at him for that. She was a laid back person, and few things could get Ren out of her mind, and for some reason his stubbornness and childish manners were not on the list, yet. Sometimes they'd got stuck in a point in an argument, and would annoy each other, but this was it. That's why Tatsuya Himuro always remarked how perfect they were for each other.

Actually, she doesn't even know how they started dating. They were hanging out together for awhile, only two of them or with Himuro sometimes, doing things that couples usually would do, but not worrying in establish a relationship. Then, there was that day when they were on bench in a park, Atsushi chewing jellybeans and she was browsing through her social media on the phone, when he said.

"You smell really good, Shira-chin." He bent and sniffed her neck not-so-subtly. "It's like vanilla. I like it." Then he got back to his jellybeans.

Ren still wondered if her mind was tricking her, but she thought he blushed a little. That's when she decided to pull him by his scarf and kiss him full on the lips. He was about to throw a handful of the candies on his mouth but stopped dead on the tracks, the little bear shaped goodies spilling all over the ground.

She was pretty sure it looked an atrocious scene; she only was 5'7', taller than most of her friends, but still a shrimp compared to his all mighty 6'10''. "You taste like jellybeans. I like it." She shrugged and kissed him again. They were kissing since then.

"If you don't eat your boobs will disappear completely, Shira-chin" He pointed a long finger to her chest rising and falling with her breath. She opened her eyes again, cocking a brow to him.

"And…?"

"I like to squeeze your boobs. If they disappear I can't squeeze them anymore." He shrugged and went to dig into his chocolates again.

She rolled her eyes and raised her body to a sitting position. "This is a bit rude, Atsushi." She lifted the collar of her sweater and peeked on her cleavage. "And my boobs are fine."

"They're disappearing, Shira-chin." He said in his ever slowpoke voice, not even raising his eyes from the snacks.

Ren felt a little flicker of annoyance with him for this insistent point. She did lose a couple of pounds last months, but she was feeling fine. And besides those jeans she loved so much were fitting perfectly in the butt. Boobs were not everything in the world, who cares if she was a B cup again?

Apparently Atsushi did.

"You know, I'm not going to start an argument with you." She stood up and brushed the dust of her skirt using the hands. "I'll see you next class."

She spun on her heel to the exit door, but a strong tug on the hem of her skirt made Ren lose her balance and for two entire seconds she was hanging on the air, until a solid but soft chest hit her back and huge hands wrapped around her waist breaking her fall.

She craned her neck "What the hell was that for, Atsushi?" She wasn't hiding the annoyance on her voice.

"I don't want you to go, Shira-chin." He buried his long face on her back, his hot breath poking the spot between her shoulder blades.

"We'll see each other in twenty minutes again in the biology class." She said, softening a bit her tone. "Don't be silly, Atsushi."

The only response was his huge arms involving her waist, locking her in an unbreakable hug and his face sinking on her sweater. "I want you to stay Shira-chin." She was sunk in the spot between his mile-long legs crossed and caged by his arms, and she knew he wouldn't let go of her, so she decided to enjoy the ride. She lolled her head on his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere."

He supported his chin on the crook of her neck, the lavender strands were coming undone of the ponytail, pricking her nose. "I still like your boobs, even if they're disappearing."

Ren tried to hold herself, but she ended up snorting a laugh. She knew it was his way to apologize and though she wasn't really mad at him she accepted it.

"It's ok. My boobs still like you too."

"Muro-chin said that I should not be rude to you. Because you like me. You and he are the only persons who really don't despise me at all." His voice was somewhat sad, but she couldn't tell since his monotone was always the same. She turned to face him, straddling his thighs and looking at his face. His large hands were on her hips.

"Why'd you say something like that?" She cupped his long face, her thumbs caressing his sharp cheekbones.

"Hmmm. I just know it." He shrugged.

"You're saying it because of the winter cup?" She leaned her body a bit backwards to look better inside of his eyes, but instead he embraced her body and buried his face on her neck.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Shira-chin." He mumbled.

She blew the air by the nostrils, her hands tracing circles on his broad shoulders. "Are you really thinking about quitting the team?" She pushed her luck. He mumbled something she didn't listen properly, and then said more clearly.

"I don't know. Hmmm. I really don't stand all that shit. Practice and discipline stuff. I really hate it." He dipped his face on her sweater again. "You're smelling like caramel today, Shira-chin." She heard his slurred words and rolled her eyes.

Ren took the moment to undo his ponytail, and started to finger comb his lavender strands slowly into a neater one, carefully twisting the rubber band and making sure that most part of his hair was tucked inside.

"Atsushi."

No answer of him.

"Atsushi." She called again, this time leaning back again to look at his face. He was pouting and his droopy eyes were filled with sleep and annoyance, the new ponytail revealing most part of his facial features. Ren smiled to him.

"You know you don't hate it." She pointed out.

"Yes, I do." She stuck on his answer, his annoyed look growing.

"If you'd hate it as you say so, you would have left a long ago."

"Hmmff. Shira-chin, you're really annoying me."

"I know." She smiled despite the situation. "I just wanna know why." He did something with his mouth next to a fart noise.

"Muro-chin said the team needs me. I promised him that I'd stay." He shrugged. "And I hate to lose more than I hate to play."

That idiot. Ren smiled to herself. He wasn't the softer of the cookies in the pack, and she knew he totally would have quit already, but his friendship and loyalty to Himuro kept him on the team. And despite his self proclaimed hate for basketball, she knew he loved it. He only had a twisted way of showing. Just like in everything he did. And that's probably why she fell in love with this big idiot.

"Why you're looking at me with this creepy stare, Shira-chin?" He cocked a brow.

She didn't give him an answer; instead, before he could reach his long forgotten box of chocolate snacks, she cupped his face again and dragged it closer. Soon they were lip locked, Ren's tongue tracing his lower lip, and a minute later they were at a tongue war.

Murasakibara's hands rested on her hips one more time, and dragged her to his lap and raised them to her slender waist. She yelped a bit inside of his mouth with the sudden motion and clasped her arms around his neck, sitting on her knees and adjusting to his lap, deepening the kiss.

He tasted like chocolate. His tongue curved around hers, pushing, punishing and asking for more, while one of his hands traced slowly her breast and gave it a squeeze. He broke the kiss, and dipped his face on her neck, licking her pulse and kissing his way down to her collarbones until plunge his head into her cleavage. She closed her eyes with the shiver that his breath sent to her spine.

"Atsushi." She breathed heavily while he gave a fast bite in the space between her collarbone and the left breast. Lucky her the uniform would cover it. The place started to burn immediately and she gripped on his shoulder while his hands lifted her by the waist to give him a better range of her boobs.

"They're disappearing, Shira-chin." He brought his head back to face her. "But I still like them." She smiled in the silly way of his.

"You know, I still have some other parts on my body." She breathed on his ear, driving his super sized hands to under her skirt. Though he was a slowpoke most part of the time, Murasakibara didn't need a second hint and his huge hands palmed her cheeks butts so firmly that she released a drowned yelp.

It probably would leave a bit of bruise on her skin, but the way his hands covered all the surface of her rear was surprisingly pleasant. They were warm and the calloused texture made a good friction on her skin. She kissed him again and griped a fistful of hair on his nape, half ruining the work she did so clinically some minutes ago.

In response to the grip, his hands squeezed her one more time, almost painfully, bringing her even closer and grinding her against his already noticeable erection. She released a mute moan, closing her eyes and feeling her core burning with the contact.

"You have a soft butt, Shira-chin." He said between kisses. "It's like I'm squeezing a marshmallow."

She lolled her head back, without enough will power to restrain her laugh, giving space to his mouth apply soft kisses on her neck. "Hmm, I really like your smell, Shira-chin." It only made her laugh even more.

"You're helpless, Atsushi."

They were into a heated kiss again, his hands trailing its way to her inner thighs, when the bell rang and broke the moment. They parted lips with a small noise and looked at each other. His thumbs were wrapped around her panties and she was slowly grinding unwittingly on his lap, hands tucked on his hair and neck.

"Hmm. The bell is ringing." He said like she didn't have any idea. Murasakibara looked in the direction of the school grounds, as if to emphasize his statement.

She took a deep breath retracting her hands of his hair, tossing her own long black strands over her shoulders. "We… We should go." She coughed to clean her throat and slowly tried to stand with wobbling legs, using his board shoulders as support.

"Can't we just stay here making-out, Shira-chin?" He blinked at her, still sitting on the ground with red lips, mussed hair and a slightly flushed face.

Sometimes she wished his that all his naïveness didn't look this cute, or this hot.

"We have to go to class, Atsushi." She wouldn't bring up the fact that she rather preferred spend all the day making out with him on the roof, or anywhere, but the principal already caught her dozing off on the roof one time, and she wasn't really willing to get another detention (especially because this time she wouldn't be just sleeping). Readjusting her skewed uniform and taking deep breaths to ease her probably colored face she gave him a hand. "Let's go."

"Hmm… Shira-chin… I need to…" He looked at his lap and looked at her, and she realized a second later.

"Oh… Oh! Ok. You still need to… Calm down. Fine, let's just sit here for…awhile." She sat on the ground beside him, while Murasakibara raised his legs, supporting his elbows on his knees, to hide his lap from her. He picked up his box of chocolates and shoved the most part of them into his mouth at once.

Ren looked to the rest of packages and little boxes next to him, all neglected during their 'talk'. She wasn't a big fan of candies, but she was somewhat hungry, and the cool breeze hitting her panties now did nothing to make her forget where his hands were a minute ago.

"Atsushi" She called. He looked at her, still a bit flushed, but with his usual deadpan look. "May I have one of those?" She asked carefully because she knew he was really jealous of his food. She pointed to a Pocky box.

"Yes. If you eat all of them maybe your boobs will grow back again, Shira-chin"

She cocked a brow to him, "Haven't you noticed that I have another places to squeeze, like two minutes ago?"

"I like your butt too, it's really fluffy and nice to squeeze." He picked a picked a small pack of jellybeans. "But I'm still missing your boobs."

She rolled her eyes, biting a stick of chocolate. "You're definitely helpless."


End file.
